Mat Jackson
|birth = 10/06/1981 |debut = 2001 |champs = 0 |wins = 19 |teams = GR Motorsport Jacksons M.Sport RML Redstone Racing |no = 6 |currentteam = Airwaves Racing}} Mat Jackson (born 10th of June 1981) is a driver in the 2016 BTCC season.http://www.btcc.net/driver/matjackson/ Jackson made his debut in 2001, before dropping out of the BTCC after a year. He would return in 2007, and has remained in the series ever since.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mat_Jackson Current Season Jackson is currently competing in the 2016 BTCC Season with Motorbase Performance. Backgrouns Jackson was born in Henley-in-Arden in England on the 10th of June 1981. In his teen years Jackson began competing in go-karts, before switching to the Renault Clio Cup in 2000. A fourth place finish in the series saw Jackson switch to the BTCC in 2001, backed by GR Motorsport. A fourth place finish at the end of the year saw Jackson, without the required funding, drop out of the series. Jackson, however, took to the Seat Cupra Championship, taking the title in 2006 for his family run team, allowing him to re-enter the BTCC. BTCC History Jackson's first season with GR Motorsport resulted in a fourth place finish in the final standings for the production class. However, lack of funding prevented Jackson from returning to the series in 2002, and further issues saw him fail to fund a return until 2007, when his family decided to run a car on his behalf. Family Runner in 2007.]]Jackson, backed by his family, entered the 2007 championship, and with Andy Priaulx's WTCC winning BMW 320si to drive, established himself as a frontrunner in the BTCC. He took his first victory at Oulton Park, before causing an eleven car crash in the series' second visit to Brands Hatch. A second victory came at the final race of the season at Thruxton. Jackson stayed with Jackson M.Sport for 2008, a would take more victories for the team, again using the BMW 320si previously used by Priaulx the previous year. This was followed by a single season driving for RML (later renamed Racing Silverline) in 2009, in which Jackson took a further four wins in a Chevrolet Lacetti. He returned to driving a BMW the following year. Motorbase Performance His return to using a BMW 320si was with Airwaves Racing in 2010. Jackson took a single win that season, ultimately finishing behind team mate Steven Kane in the final standings. Motorbase dropped the 320si in favour of the Ford Focus ST, a move which allowed Jackson to challenge for the title. He would ultimately finish fourth, after a four race run of retirements mid-season left a gap to the other title contenders which Jackson could not recover. Redstone Racing Ford Focus.]]A re-branding for Motorbase led them to be named Redstone Racing in 2012, using the same Focus ST MK.II that he had used the previous year. He took two wins at Donington Park at the second meeting of the season, but was disqualifed from the final race after a boost issue, causing him to lose one of his wins. The team switched to the entirely new NGTC Focus ST MK.III half way through the season. 2013 proved to be a poor year for Jackson, the only highlights being podiums at Snetterton, Rockingham and Brands Hatch. This was the first year that Jackson failed to win a race for Motorbase, whom had returned to running under the name Airwaves Racing. BTCC Record Below is a table of Jackson's BTCC history. It shows his best results at each meeting of the series, as well as details of his car and team information. * Motorbase switched to the Focus ST MK.III from the MK.II part way through the 2012 season. References Image Origins: *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Mat_jackson_silverstone2012.JPG - Jackson *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Mat_Jackson_BMW_2007.jpg - Jackson BMW 2007 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Mat_Jackson,_Thruxton,_Apr_2012_(practice).jpg - Jackson Ford 2012 Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers